vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Mason
The father of Ge Chen and Ji Xiu, and once leader of both Camarilla and Ventrue Clan. Personnality Wise, patient and like his son, stoic. Even when Ge Chen failed at the events of Forbidden Sphere he chosen to focus on current events rather then be angry at his son. He knows what it is like to be in Ge Chen's position himself and was raising his sons for one of them to be leader even from an early age. His first major lesson was responsibility, which he teaches Ge Chen, a lesson Ge Chen had to learn the hard way at Ji Xiu's cost. Abilities He has access to all the knowledge and spells offered by the clan, and though hands much of it over to Ge Chen, does not hand everything to him at once. For example, he did not just hand the Shard of Osiris over to Ge Chen until Corpse Hand told Ge Chen about it. History The loss of a Son When they were young, Ge Chen killed his brother after he got infected with Xue Yan, their father stated this was a lesson in responsibilities for Ge Chen.Chapter 48 Set's Return He first appears in the current storyline when Ge Chen returns home after the events at Kai Lun Academy. He updated his father on the Sabbat, noting they now had the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. He sets Ge Chen with the next task of gather the Camarilla's seven Sacred Weapons. Since the leaders of the other 6 Camarilla clans do not always see eye to eye, he hands Ge Chen Corpse Hand to show proof of leadership and notes that it is best Ge Chen took over as clan leader of the Ventrue clan and of the Camarilla temporary. He tells Ge Chen his journey will take him to the Ice Coffin in the Black Sea. When the time comes, Ge Chen must aquire Set's power for himself. The now former leader states that he is falling asleep, and fears that in a years time he will enter eternal sleep. However, in a hundred years time he will awaken. Ge Chen's mother has already entered the long sleep and he doesn't have much time left. He states in a years time he wants Ge Chen to become the leader of the Secret Clans and that the upcoming battles are a true test of Ge Chen and his abilities. When the former leader smells the scent of a stranger on him, Ge Chen hides that Yue Jian is in the castle, as it is against their rules to have a human in the castle. Ge Chen informs his father he will leave once he has healed up in a weeks time. Chapter 33 Ge Chen's mission Ge Chen became the full leader of both Ventrue and Camarilla when he returned from Forbidden Sphere, though he failed his father was not disappointed. Instead Ge Chen announced to him that he was gathering the leaders of the Camarilla and they would seek the Shards of Osiris. In absence of the clan Leaders who choose to go with Ge Chen, their elders will be forced to step in to fill their roles. Ge Chen was offered the empty shell of Ji Xiu, now housing a Shard of Osiris, so that Ge Chen could make use of him as a Trump card hen he needed him most. Chapter 94 References Category:Vampire Category:Clan Leader Category:Camarilla Category:Male Category:Ventrue Clan